The present application pertains to frequency division multiplex/frequency modulation (FDM/FM)signal recognition systems and, more particularly, to a system for the recognition of a plurality of subchannel modulation types.
Many tactical weapons systems require the ability to recognition certain signals. Such recognition sometimes involves the detection of frequency division multiplexed/FM signals.
Detection of FDM/FM signals involves recognition of the basic signal structure (i.e. pilot tone frequencies, channel spacing and channel width). In addition, the signal recognition system must sometimes detect the subchannel modulation type (e.g. FSK, PSK, OOK, etc.).
Recognition of a subchannel modulation type is dependent on modulation parameters such as frequency spacing, center frequency and data rates. There are many different subchannel modulation types in use today.
Typical small sized tactical weapon systems are designed to handle the recognition of signals produced by very specific emitters. For each different type of emitter that is to be recognized, the current weapons systems require sweeping hardware and software modifications to recognize each new type of emitter. This results in high costs for such changes and a recognition system which operates only for specific recognition situations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost FDM/FM signal recognition system which is adaptable to recognize many subchannel modulation types and can be used in small tactical weapons systems.